The Unexpected Gift
by Ulumpulu
Summary: The day Harry Potter was targeted by a dementor may have looked like a bad thing, but in perspective it was a really great day for him. Harry is armed with a new gift and he will do all he can to fight this war and come out on top


**Disclaimer: I Don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. Also I'm sorry if any of this looks plagiarized, it wasn't my intention to copy anyone else's work. **

* * *

**Authors Note: Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction and I'd really appreciate if you leave a review after chapters just so I can see how you guys like my writing. Thanks, Ulumpulu. **

* * *

**24th of July, 1995**

Privet Drive was a lazy street this summer afternoon, with all of the residents in their identical houses hoping for a non-existent breeze to come through their open windows. Under the window of number 4, there was a boy with messy black hair and piercing green eyes just laying there Harry Potter had an awful summer. He was suffering from a lack of sleep due to nightmares caused by a traumatic experience at the end of his fourth year. The resurrection ritual used by Voldemort constantly replaying in his mind, almost taunting him for letting Voldemort come back to life, and for getting Cedric killed. Even thinking about that caused guilt to rip through his system.

"It was all my fault," he whispered to himself.

Harry got up, dusted himself off, and started walking down the street to the park nearby. It was almost totally ruined because of Dudley and his gang. He had just sat down on the only swing in tact when he felt an unnatural chill that could only mean one thing. He knew the Ministry was out to get him because of all the slander against his name in the Prophet, so if he used magic he knew they were going to come down on him like a tonne of bricks. He leaped off the swing mid air and sprinted with his not insignificant speed, due conditioning from Harry hunting in his earlier years.

He had made it to the front door in what he thought was record time only to find it locked, and the chill becoming more pronounced. He looked at the window and saw his uncle with a smug look on his face, enjoying the fact that his freak of a nephew was going to be locked outside for the night. Harry didn't think he could hate his relatives any more at that moment.

He ran around the back intent on hiding out in the shed but he was too late. He felt something hit him in the back and he fell. Turning around he saw the same thing he had seen two years ago when he saved Sirius, the good down, exposing the empty eye sockets, covered in scabbed skin with its gaping maw leading to the dark abyss. He tried to fight back with all his might, but it was all for naught, for the next moment its mouth was over his and he felt something inside of him pull.

Because of where Harry was at the moment, his aunt's house, where the wards were tied to the sacrifice of his mother, and therefore living in him, the effects of the sacrifice were bolstered with the proximity to his blood relatives, and the protection his blood has, was multiplied tenfold.

The protection safeguarded his soul, so the dementor took the only soul that it could get. The shard of souls left over from that Halloween night 14 years ago. When it took the soul though, the dementor did not account for the psychotic will to live of Lord Voldemort, and it fought to hold on the vessel that was keeping it alive. It fought valiantly, but in the end, it was no match for the protective magic of Lily Potter nee Evans fighting it. Lily's magic along with Harry's magic fought to expel the foreign entity in Harry's head and succeeded, but something unexpected happened. The piece of soul split from the knowledge and magic that it possessed, and it was taken in by Harry. The extra magic influx worked on fixing the issues that Harry had with his body caused by the Dursleys, such as his bad eyesight caused by sitting in the dark cupboard for too long, his weight was fixed so he no longer look starved, and his previously short frame of 5'5" grew until he was at a respectable height of 5'10".

The dementor, having gotten its feed, left the boy and returned to Azkaban, thinking that it's job was finished, and Harry passed out from the overload on his senses.

* * *

When Harry came to, he was targeted by the hot sun overhead, trying to burn a hole in his face. He groaned and raises his head, looking around for his parents, because he was obviously dead after the run in with the dementor and he wanted to hug his mother. He was confused when he saw the backyard of number four in front of him, because this obviously couldn't be right, until he was bombarded with knowledge and memories that weren't his own, that for some reason didn't really get a reaction from him. He knew he should be disgusted, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. This was just too valuable. The only person who would have knowledge as dark and vile as this would be Voldemort though, so it must have come from him.

He saw all of the disgusting rituals that Voldemort took part in, mutilating his appearance to look like the snake hybrid he does today. He swayed when standing up. Looking down, he saw the ground was a lot further away than before, but he chalked that up to a side effect of gaining Voldemort's magic. Walking up to the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror, he was very shocked. Not wanting to sound vain, but he thought he looked pretty good. He looked to have grown into his face, with his cheekbones sitting high on his face giving him an aristocratic look, and his green eyes now looked like the brightest and purest of emeralds.

'I bet the ladies will want me now' he thought with a silly grin and small blush on his face.

Walking into his bedroom, if you could call it that, he laid down on the small bed and started to go through the new memories he had. Some of the new knowledge was disgusting and he never planned to use it, but a lot of it was stuff that he could use, even if Dumbledore would give him disappointed Grandfather look of disappointed Grandfather looks for even thinking about using it.

He wanted to do a few of the rituals that would help strengthen his body, mind and magic. Not enough so that magic would demand too big of a price for them, but enough to make a difference that would come in handy later.

He needed to get away from Privet Drive. The only problem would be how. He knew there were people following him, he could hear them. They must be under invisibility spells or cloaks because he had never seen them, but he knew they were there. His first stop would be Gringotts, so he could get some gold out of his vault, thankfully having gotten it from Mrs Weasley the last time he went to Diagon Alley with the Weasleys. His next stop would probably be a clothes store, because even with Dudley's second hand clothes being big enough for a medium sized whale, his trouser legs were still a few inches too short for his new legs. He would then go and buy ingredients needed for the rituals.

His plan set, Harry took out his wand, and cast a ward he found in Voldemort's memories that blocked the Ministry from tracking his wand at his place of, and pointed it at his trunk and shrinking it after pulling out his invisibility cloak. He walked out the back door, not wanting the people watching him to see him leaving, and kept on walking until he was a full two blocks away. Pulling his wand back out, he flagged down the Knight bus, paid his fare, and he was off the Diagon Alley.


End file.
